1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The presently claimed invention relates to multimedia players/recorders and more particularly to a method system and computer program product for an individual to create a personalized multimedia player/recorders, preferably web based, that contains a combination of multimedia, brain waves and subliminal affirmations.
2. Background Art
The presently claimed invention will have applications in many aspects of critical thinking in daily life situations that are learned through education and/or training and lead to personal development/enhancement, personal performance and personal health (both mental and physical). The presently claimed invention draws on advancements from many fields such as, psychology, neuroscience, computer technology, and communications. For example, the 20th century marked a change from 17th century theory by Rene Descartes of the dualism that the mind and brain are two entirely separate things. Descartes regarded the senses and perception as unreliable. For Descartes, cognition was rational deduction by the mind. He encapsulated rationalism as, cogito ergo sum or, “I think, therefore I am.”
In the late 19th century, philosophy and science came to view the rational mind and functional brain intertwined as two parts of the same thing. This gave rise to the social sciences which sought to move the study of human behavior from descriptive commentary to a scientific approach. In 1874, the German physiologist Ernst von Brucke and the physicist Hermann von Helmholtz published “Lectures on Physiology” which set forth the radical concept of “psychodynamics.” This held that all living organisms are dynamic energy systems to which the laws of chemistry and physics apply. This became the basis for Sigmund Freud's dynamic psychology of the mind and the unconscious. The work of von Helmholtz influenced William James who had spent time in Germany. James earned a medical degree from Harvard Medical School, but became a professor of philosophy and experimental psychology at Harvard University. James' voluminous writings on human psychology included his theory of emotions which held that emotions are the mind's perception of physiological conditions such as, eye flutter, sweaty palms, tense muscles, racing heart, etc., and result from some stimulus that can be measured or assessed. James also wrote about cognition and the concept of stream of consciousness or the range of thoughts when a person becomes aware of, as they process information.
The basic characteristic of the human brain is information processing over an individual's lifecycle. The fundamental problem confronting the study of cognition in human sensory information processing and its affects on psycho-social learning is the seemingly haphazard way in which the brain learns to perceive, process, organize, store, and recall thoughts and memories. This fundamental problem is made more complex when considering when and which of the five senses first detects the sensory stimuli, as information and, how the brain's internal information processing mechanisms “inner-actively” links to cognition, perception, learning and performance. Studies in neuro science now indicate that the sum total of thoughts, memories and experience is represented in the brain by patterns of synaptic firings, as biochemical and electromechanical activity. Psychological studies now teach a holistic view of the mind and brain which is now ingrained in the English language as the Gestalt view, “The whole is different from the sum of the parts.”
In application, personal development is thought to be an “inner-active” sequence which begins with cognitive differentiation of random bits of modal stimuli and some form of mental cuing to heighten alertness as a precursor to a series of perceptual steps such as, pattern awareness, adaptation and organizing sensory information as thought to reinforce learning that leads to understanding. Research about the brain's ability to adapt, change and learn cross-cuts many fields of research. Gordon M. Shepard, M.D., Ph.D. and professor of neurobiology and neuroscience, teaches the brain it is the most complex biological structure known. Initially, 20th century researchers taught a “fixed-brain concept” where the brain's ability to adapt, change, organize and learn was limited to critical childhood periods, and mental decline was the inevitable result of aging. In the 1980s', neuro-scientists had a eureka moment. This was the result of a series of surgical experiments to sever and physically swap nerve connections between a monkey's different fingers and their corresponding sensory cortexes in the brain. The surgically altered monkey brains quickly recognized the swap and learned to adapt and re-organize the surgically reconfigured neural connections. To describe the brain's vast capability to constantly change, adapt and re-organize neural functions at almost any age, research professor, Michael Merzenich, M.D., coined the term “neuroplasticity.” He also noted that neuroplasticity is a two-way street, as it can be either positive or negative. In vertebrates, the brain is the center of the nervous system and, among other things, it controls behavior. Little is known about how such a complex structure is formed from a basic four letter genetic code or how the right neuron or group of neurons connect in the tangled neural network to switch on at the exact right place at the exact right time. Scientists at the Allen Institute for Brain Science are trying to map the uncharted mystery of brain function at the level of specific genes and synaptic connections among individual neurons to develop theories about how the brain is formed and how it works. For reasons not yet understood, memories tend to overlap, combine or distort, as details disappear. By comparison, a computer stores each detail as bits of information at a specific location, from which it can be recalled almost instantly. Neuroscience research indicates that the human brain does not use a computer's fixed-address system. Rather, the human brain is not location addressable, but it is content-dependent, so recall is content-filtered. Thought and memory are also a reflection of emotion, personality, perception, effort and practice. Every time a person consciously or sub-consciously thinks, learns or repeats something, it connects to something else and reinforces association, memory, and recall. Cognitive psychologists term this “elaborative encoding” while psychiatrists and neuro-scientists term this “active participation.”
George Woods, M.D. and professor of neuro-psychiatry, has elaborated on the theory that active participation, learning, and personal development can be inhibited at an early age by a critical psychological event or social circumstance that affects critical judgment or self-esteem. Professor Woods teaches an “inner-active” or critical event or circumstance can subliminally inhibit one's attitude to participate, learn and overcome low self-esteem. He also teaches that critical inhibitions can subsequently be recalled and verbalized in a favorable group setting of like-inhibited-peers which he terms, as “Critical Moments.” Dr. Woods teaches active participation with similar-inhibited-peers can relieve self imposed subliminal “inner-active” inhibition to learning and personal development. Professor Woods teaches that most if not all of us, at times, face our own critical moments and; by verbalizing our own critical moments in a group setting each individual can come face-to-face with others who also have experienced self inhibition or low self-esteem that affects learning and personal development. Professor Woods teaches that if unrelieved, low self-esteem and inhibition can foster psychological resistance to “inner-active” expectation, suggestion, external stimulation, association and ultimately imagination. Absent the relief, the prospect of active participation is replaced with complacency or self-loathing. However, he has noted that music is a tool for arousing emotions needed for social bonding and this inspires active participation or what is colloquially termed “turned-on” and “tuned-in”.
Musicologists and neuroscientists, Oliver Sacks, M.D., and Daniel Levitin, PhD., teach that expectation and suggestion can greatly enhance musical imagery. In his writings, Dr. Sacks, a neurological researcher, cites studies by Alvaro Pascual-Leone, M.D., PhD. a researcher of non-invasive brain stimulation. Dr. Leone's study of regional cerebral blood flow in musical performance found that, “the combination of mental stimulation and physical practice leads to greater performance improvement than physical practice alone, a phenomenon for which our finding provides a physiological explanation.” Dr. Levitin, a researcher of cognitive perception, teaches that thoughts and memories arise from the myriad connections among neurons, but not all neurons are equally active at one time. And, certain groups of neurons or networks of neurons become active during certain cognitive activities. In turn, they can turn on other neurons within the tangled neural network. Listening, playing, writing or imagining music involves nearly every region and neural subsystem of the brain. These activities begin at the sub-cortical level and move to the auditory cortices on both sides of the brain. In effect, the sub-cortical level cues the brain into a state of awareness to begin discerning, recalling and processing familiar things such as, the beat, melody and words. He also notes that music cross-cuts historical time and cultures.
In 1895, E. W. Scripture, PhD (and later M.D.) a professor of experimental psychology at Yale University published the book “Thinking, Feeling and Doing” about quantitative studies of time and action in human behavior. He was a pioneer in developing devices to quantify and measure anticipation and reaction time, thinking time and attention. This book was the basis for a paper he titled, “Principles of Subliminal Messages” published in The New Psychology, 1898. The term “subliminal” comes from the Latin words sub and limen and translates into “below the sensory threshold.” Dr. Scripture taught that a subliminal message or signal could be embedded in another medium, auditory or visual, so it was possible to subliminally stimulate the unconscious mind before it was consciously discerned or perceived. During World War II, a device called tachistoscope was developed to quickly flash images to train fighter pilots to reduce the reaction time needed to recognize enemy planes. Today, tachistoscopes are used to test sight and increase reading speed. Subliminal stimulation was used as a hidden marketing tool to suggest familiarity with products in music commercials and TV commercials. This prompted Congressional investigations. In the interest of protecting the public airwaves from being used to deliver hidden subliminal messages in commercials, the Federal Communications Commission issued a public policy statement that hidden subliminal advertising to the general public was contrary to public interest, as it was intended to be deceptive. Hidden subliminal advertising to the public was also banned in Canada. However, regulatory pronouncements do not prohibit self-directed audio or video subliminal stimulation.
The observation of electrical activity in the exposed brain of animals was reported by Dr. Richard Caton in the British Medical Journal, in 1875. Measurement of electrical activity in the human brain is credited to the physiologist and psychiatrist, Hans Berger. In 1924, Professor Berger used an electroencephalograph (EEG) to begin the first systematic study of electrical activity in the human brain. Professor Berger was also the first to describe different brain wave activity or rhythm cycles such as, alpha and beta states of mind. These delineate the frequency range of brain wave activity during the alpha period of waking relaxation with the eyes closed which occurs in the range of 8 to 12 Hertz. The beta state is associated with the normal awake conscious state and is delineated into three frequency ranges: 1) low beta 12 to 15 Hz; 2) beta waves of 15 to 18 Hz; and 3) High beta of 19+ Hz. It is believed that access to the subconscious mind is through alpha brain waves. Subsequent researchers identified other brain wave states that include the theta state in the frequency range of 3 to 6 Hz. The theta state correlates with an alert state of mind associated with voluntary behavior such as, enhancing performance in learning new things and also memory recall. The presently claimed invention uses a brain wave generator to enable the end user to select the desired brain wave frequency.
In addition to using frequency ranges to measure brain wave activity, frequency ranges are used to measure saccadic eye movement. This is the quick simultaneous movement of both eyes in the same direction which is initiated in frontal and parietal lobes of the brain. The human eye is in a constant state of movement as it oscillates back and forth in the range of 30 to 70 Hz. Although, saccadic eye movement is usually associated with the waking or conscious state, saccadic eye movement has also been observed in subconscious and unconscious states, such as REM or deep sleep state; in memory guided states where there is no visual stimulus and; in psychiatric disorders like ADHD, epilepsy, dyslexia, and intoxication.
Saccadic eye movement affects visual perception and the ability to interpret information from visible light reaching the eye. Both saccade and visual perception are affected by their surrounding environment characterized by two phenomena known as saccadic suppression of image displacement (SSID) and; the autokinetic effect. Bridgemen, et al., described SSID as perceptual selectivity or saccadic masking to block many useful pieces of information in viewing changes in the location of objects to prevent blurring when the eyes blink. In an attempt to minimize sensory overload, the brain does not process every detail that the eyes see. Rather, the brain takes a thin slice or a neurological shortcut to form a mental picture of what things should look like. The brain's efficiency is often taken for granted as reality seems simple i.e., we just open our eyes and it is there. The link between the brain's efficiency and cognitive illusion is not so simple, but it can provide insights into brain function in relation to sensory overload.
Conversely, another type of cognitive illusion in visual perception occurs when the surrounding environment is featureless and sensory information is lacking. This is known as the autokinetic effect. This effect is easily observable in the heavens by looking at a bright star which is stationery, then, suddenly the star will appear to move. In the 1950s', Muzafer Sherif, PhD, conducted a series of clinical experiments and field studies of the autokinetic effect on social factors in perception, which are considered seminal in the field of Social Psychology. Professor Sherif overwhelmingly demonstrated that visual perception of a stationery pin point of light could be altered by both overt and covert suggestions about its movement. And, susceptibility to suggestion can occur even when the subject is aware that the suggestion is illusory. The psychological implications of Sherifs studies indicate that deep seated attitudes and consequent behavior can be altered by either overt or covert suggestions by others.
In 1920, Emile Coue, a pharmacist, was the first to write about the placebo effect in his book, “Self-Mastery Through Conscious Autosuggestion”. Coue observed that he could assist patients to recover from illness more quickly. When prescribing a given medicine Coue would praise the effectiveness of the medicine to some patients, but not to others. He observed the patients to whom he had praised the medicine had a marked improvement, as compared to those to whom he said nothing. Consequently, Coue developed and taught a method for autosuggestion to assist patients to recover more quickly by replacing negative thoughts of illness by cueing them with new positive thoughts about medicine and wellness. Coue's teaching of autosuggestion was based on the principle that any idea exclusively occupying the mind can become reality, if the idea is perceived to be within the realm of possibility. Coue's methodology relied on repeating words or images enough times to cue the subconscious to absorb the positive autosuggestion to the exclusion of one's own will power.
The prior art includes a number of approaches to develop an effective means, including auditory means, to subliminally stimulate the individual user's desire to enhance learning or performance through technology. An individual users need for such means is widely recognized. It is believed that a key reason for lack of acceptance of the prior art is that these approaches teach technical innovation as stand-alone-devices which are controlled, administered or supervised by someone other than the individual user or patient.
Some of the prior art may include an apparatus, instrument or electrical circuit as part of the stand-alone-innovation. These devices and methods are not designed to connect to a virtual system platform as on-line methods and applications. Examples of these prior standalone devices include, U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,850; U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,714; U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,600; U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,529; U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,281; U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,381; U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,468; U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,666, and; Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0101621 A1. Some prior art of stand-alone-innovations may include the use of a computer, sensor, software, network or wireless means and/or an electrical circuit. The stand-alone-innovations are configured to operate off-line rather then being configured to operate as an on-line web based virtual application controlled by the individual subject via the Internet. Examples of these include, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,470; U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,812; U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,440; U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,516; U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,179 B1; U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,085 B2 and; U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,348. Also included respectively herein are: U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2003/0171688 A1; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0097824 A1; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2006/0116600; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2006/0167376 A1; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0084473 A1.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0092182 A1, is a system, method, and apparatus for a single source network that connects to the Internet to search and select certain commercial and non-commercial multimedia content, which single source then downloads to the client end user in return for fees from both the client end user and from commercial content sources. The single source network has value in automating content searches of commercial and non-commercial multimedia sources and matches the content to meet end user profiles and disclosed preferences. However, this is a master/slave computing model that requires the end user to cede control of connecting directly to the Internet in return for the convenience of content searches by the single network source. This contrasts with the Internet model of an open source medium to exchange information. If the client end user must cede control of access to the Internet, it can have a cascade affect and render the single source's network architecture less efficient, as it scales. Ceding control also raises the risk of the end user being automatically pigeonholed as to the content selected and downloaded. The single source's on-line ability to gather the client end user's personal information and customer behavior is based on a business model to generate revenue sharing opportunities which can be divvied up with commercial content providers and advertisers. This model raises the prospect of privacy conflicts, privacy violations, and censorship, as no client end user security or privacy safeguards are made part of US Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0092182.
As of this writing, none of the prior art provides the individual user with open access to an online, virtual, interoperable and interactive means to connect and control, a ubiquitous technology platform, via the Internet. Nor does the prior art enable the individual user to exercise, on-the-fly productive means to search, select, organize, store and recall information multimedia files (MMF), which are of interest to that user. Another key reason is that prior art, as stand-alone-innovation, does not solve the client end user's requirements of being practical, easy to use, economical and secure with respect to personal privacy. None of the prior art provides an open bi-directional online pathway to connect directly via a web browser to ever growing resource nodes on the Internet. Nor, do they offer a direct connection to a user-controlled web application that provides the means to both stimulate one's desire to participate and the brain's ability to learn by using personalized MMF to enhance the process of education and personal development that is easy-to-use, flexible, cost effective and relevant for the client end user and researchers.